


Bleed Her Out Before I Wake

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Disordered Eating, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Info in notes, Kinda, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Drug Addiction, Sickfic, Temporary Character Death, Vomiting, Whump, disabled peter nureyev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: “I’m.. I’m fine, Captian, worried about Juno is all.”She pulled him into a hug, and he started to cry despite himself.“Peter, it’s not your fault, Juno knew what he was doing, Rita and Jet suspect that he didn’t even feel the need to take it because of the temptation, only the safety of the heist.”Peter pulled away from Buddy, he didn’t deserve the comfort.“I just- what’s making him so sick?”Buddy sat in a chair that was pulled up by the medbay door, looking extravagant as ever.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko & Peter Nureyev, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Jet Sikuliaq, Vespa Ilkay & Juno Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Bleed Her Out Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is pretty heavy on drug use and a very temporary character death in form of flatling.
> 
> TW FOR SEMI GRAPHIC VOMITING, DRUG USE, LACED DRUGS, IMPLIED SELF HARM, DISORDERED EATING DUE TO STRESS, VOMITING BLOOD
> 
> Ft- Jet and Rita QPR, Vespa being soft, and Peter with EDS, its not important to the fic but it is important to me.
> 
> title from Heroin by Badflower

“Mista Steel?”

She stood at a cracked doorway in the Carte Blanche, the light was on in the bathroom but other than that it was complete darkness around her.

In the eerily lit bathroom, was her ex-boss and long-time friend, retching into the toilet for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Go ‘way Rita- Don- Don’t wanna see this”

She sighed, it had been a bad day for all of them, involving Sola at a party he was undercover at a party with Peter, the subsequent drug-taking that occurred there so they wouldn't seem suspicious.

As soon as Rita got word on what happened, which unfortunately happened after the heist, all hell broke loose.

Buddy immediately pulled them out of the heist, despite Juno’s protests, saying he felt fine despite the fear in his voice and his shaking body.

Peter absolutely did not agree with his girlfriend, his facade almost cracking as he dragged them out of their, Jet waited in the Ruby 7 outside, his hands were holding the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

By the time they got to the car alone, Juno mumbled something about feeling dizzy, and his breathing was off, hitching at each inhale.

As soon as they got to the ship, Juno pushed away from the others, into his room.

No matter who told him to, he refused to come out of his room. 

Rita knew Mista Steel needed his privacy, she remembers the first withdrawal he went through with her, she doesn’t know if it was sola, alcohol, or something else though, he was too out of it to tell her.

In their time together, the lady had spent days in her apartment, vomiting and crying and shaking, at one point even being sent into a seizure because of the withdrawal.

This felt different.

It had been years since he’d taken anything, and he didn’t look like he used to after taking something, what was once something that brought him… joy almost, now made him look scared and tired.

“Mista Steel I’ve seen you worse, but I gotta come in, you’ve been alone for hours and I’m gettin worried.”

He groaned before mumbling a quiet ‘come in’.

The sight she saw was not a pretty one.

He was slumped against the wall, his skin was shining with sweat, and he had taken his top off at some point, revealing many scars, some newer, and his makeup was running off.

“Told you it wasn’t pretty.”

Rita shrugged before sitting next to him on the floor, they would need to talk, about what happened, but Mista Still just looked so… tired.

“Drink some water, boss”

She handed him the cup, or tried to, his hands were shaking too much to grab it, so, she helped steady his hands, holding the glass gently to his lips.

“Sorry about this, know I fucked up.”

He wasn’t wrong but also wasn’t right, she simply sighed and set the glass down.

“Alright, come here”

He looked tired, she was too, but he almost immediately slumped against her, seeking out comfort from the past.

It didn’t take him long to start crying.

She ran her hand through his sweat-soaked curls.

“I didn’t wanna- I didn’t- Rita I-“

He was shaking so hard in her arms, someone else was standing outside the bathroom, Ransom, she suspects.

“I know Mista Steel, I know”

His breathing was rough, he swallowed and a wet click came from his throat, he whimpered, curling into Rita.

“Are you gonna be sick again?”

He shook his head, but Rita gently maneuvered him anyway, leaning over the toilet.

He gagged, harsh and painful, nothing coming up except bile, he had been puking all day, nothing to eat or drink. 

“Hurts- it- it hurts so much Rita”

She felt her heart shatter into a million little pieces, holding him up and rubbing his back, he was too weak to hold himself up.

“It’s gonna be okay, boss”

She wasn’t sure anymore.

And she really wasn’t when Juno started to cry out in more pain and the dry heaving stopped.

Because now, she was pretty sure he was puking up blood.

She tried to hide the panic in her voice as she called out.

“Uhhh Mista Ransom I know you’re outside the door and I really need you to grab Miss Vespa ‘cause Mista Steel is puking up blood and I don’t think that’s supposed to happen.

You could hear his heart drop.

Within minutes, Peter was back with the medic, even scarier, she wasn’t complaining and Rita was also distantly aware of Jet standing behind her.

Vespa burst through the door, and knelt down in the open area around Mista Steel.

“Damnit Steel”

She motioned for Jet to grab him, but Juno started to squirm and try to escape the people surrounding him.

“Nno fine- ‘m fine”

Vespa growled, but Jet managed to move her out of the way and kneel in front of Juno himself.

“Juno, I know you do not wish to let us help you, but you are very ill, for reasons that are not your fault, and it would help us all if you would please come with us.”

Jets voice and words calmed him down, and he let himself be picked up by Jet.

Jet walked swiftly to the medbay, careful not to jostle him while they walked, Rita considered distantly the protectiveness Jet had of the boss, wondering where it came from, but she appreciates it nonetheless.

“J-Jet lemme down- gon’ be sick”

Vespa cursed and dove for a trash can they were walking past, and Jet carefully set Mista Steel down, the lady’s body crumbling, unable to hold himself up.

Jet realized this, and propped him up, looking slightly uncomfortable at the factor of comforting the lady, but it didn’t take long for Juno to slump over the trash can and start puking.

“Shit”

Vespa cursed, her low voice full of concern, somewhere next to her Mista Ransom made a concerned noise.

“What’s going on?”

Buddy was behind Vespa, towering protectively over all of them.

“Not sure, pretty sure he managed to tear his stomach lining.”

The worry settled over the crew like a heavy blanket, Rita felt tears in her eyes.

“How did it happen so fast, Vespa? Does it not usually take a few days?”

Peter kept his normal composure, worry seeping through.

“Usually, but he’s been sick with nothing in his stomach, and he’s also probably shot most of his organs with his behavior at a young age, wouldn’t be surprised if this isn’t the first time.”

“Fuck”

Juno was still heaving over the can, clearly in pain, too weak to even hold onto the can.

Peter settled on the floor next to his love, the self-control of respecting the privacy the lady clearly wanted was gone and if everyone was honest, Juno didn’t seem to mind.

The thief opened his arms, and Jet helped maneuver Juno into them, where the ex-detective immediately latched onto Peter.

“Hurts- please it-“

Peter shushed him and ran his hands through sweaty hair, rocking him gently.

At some point, though, Vespa noticed something that caused even her to feel worry.

“We gotta get him to the medbay now”

Peter looked down in fear to where Vespa’s eyes were laying, and was horrified to see a large, ugly, black bruise coloring his lady’s stomach, red splotches inside of it.

His lady was bleeding internally.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter could hardly believe the mess they had gotten into.

He really didn’t want to.

At the party, he… he didn’t know, he wasn’t with Juno, he had to use the bathroom, and when he got back His lady may have offhandedly mentioned it but he didn’t even realize until Rita began to scream over the coms.

The look Rita gave him back on the ship made him want to cry.

Juno pulled away from him, wouldn’t let anyone near him as he locked himself in the bathroom.

Peter was scared.

Rita yelled for him to get Vespa and everything moved so fast for the next ten minutes.

And now, Juno was in surgery, hooked into machines galore as Vespa worked over him, filtering a tube down his throat.

Mallory-Weiss Syndrome was one set of words Peter was able to pick out of Vespas growling, a tear in the stomach lining, usually caused by excess vomiting and coughing.

Juno had been ill since the night before, and probably didn’t eat the day of the heist, meaning it was just acid.

Peter felt sick himself.

His lady was hurt because of his lack of focus on a heist.

But what was making him so sick?

It could have been laced, of course, it would’ve caused some nausea likely, but not this, especially with the low dosage, but it could have been his body reacting to the drug entering his system for the first time in so many years or-

“Peter, darling, are you alright?”

Buddy had her hand on his shoulder, and he inhaled shakily.

“I’m.. I’m fine, Captian, worried about Juno is all.”

She pulled him into a hug, and he started to cry despite himself.

“Peter, it’s not your fault, Juno knew what he was doing, Rita and Jet suspect that he didn’t even feel the need to take it because of the temptation, only the safety of the heist.”

Peter pulled away from Buddy, he didn’t deserve the comfort.

“I just- what’s making him so sick?”

Buddy sat in a chair that was pulled up by the medbay door, looking extravagant as ever.

“We’re not sure, Jet mentioned that the fear of becoming addicted again may have sent him into a panic, but my Vespa will run some tests to make sure it wasn’t laced.”

He nodded, looking out the window.

“Ransom, darling, you know it’s not your fault, right?”

He looked down, pursing his lips together.

“It- Captain I left him, it was.”

She sighed, and Peter felt shame prickle in his back.

“Mista Ransom is wasn’t, Mista Steel knew what he was doin”

He didn’t even know when Rita got there, but soon she was hugging him, hardly reaching his chest.

He let himself feel the comfort for a second, before they all went back to waiting quietly outside the medbay, a worried film over the crew of the Carte Blanche.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours must’ve passed before the door to the medbay opened, and the disgruntled medic stood in the door.

“Vespa? Is Juno alright?”

Vespa looked tired, she had blood on her shirt and Peter didn’t think it should be there.

“He’s gonna be okay”

Relief wiped over the crew but the bitter taste of fear stuck in the air.

“It… was bad. The drug was laced. Another chemical. He flatlined. Five minutes”

Peter felt his heart stop.

His Juno died.

“Ransom, you in there?”

Vespa was looking at him, everyone was.

“Juno he- he died?”

Rita was crying, sitting next to Jet, and Vespa had made her way over to Buddy.

“No, well, yes, kind of but he’s not dead anymore.”

He was still worried shitless, but his love was… going to be okay.

“He had a tear in his stomach, the puking caused it, but I’m gonna guess either the drug managed to weaken his stomach lining or his past drug abuse and it’s side effects weakened it, which caused it to bleed internally more. His heart gave out while I was cauterizing the tear. It was messy, but he will make a full recovery.”

Peter was sobbing and felt rather embarrassed by this.

“Ransom, he’s okay, you can even go see him.”

Vespa was being… oddly tender towards him, which made him more uneasy, but he collected himself.

“I- I think I will, Rita, would you like to join me?”

She nodded vigorously and let go of Jet, who she was holding too tightly.

They walked quietly into the room together and the sight scared them both greatly, Juno laying on the small bed, hooked up to more machines than Peter could count, tubes up his nose and one down his throat, pale and sweaty.

“Juno”

Peter was so scared for his love, he was asleep, tired out from the day.

“He uh- he’s gonna be out for a while, I’ll bring the extra cot in here ina bit so you can stay in here and actually get some sleep, I had to intubate him, he’s hooked up to a lot of antibiotics and uh, feeding tube, he’s not gonna be able to eat but he needs nutrients.”

He pulled a chair next to Juno’s sickbed, holding his hand and running hands through his hair.

“Juno I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry my love”

He was crying and he wanted nothing more than for Juno to wipe his tears and tell him it was gonna be okay.

Hours passed with him and Rita sitting by his side, hardly speaking, Jet brought tea, Vespa brought them food, tried to make Peter eat best she could, it didn’t work.

“Ransom, you gotta eat”

He didn’t.

Rita left at some point, Buddy sat with him for awhile too, trying to convince him to sleep and eat, but he wouldn’t, only sitting with Juno, not letting him go.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juno pried open his eye, feeling like glue was holding it together, and was greeted by bright lights and a steady beeping sound.

The memories of the past however long it had been came back to him.

The sola, the sickness that followed it, concerned voices surrounding him, Vespa looking down at him, worried as hell.

He tried to turn his head, but the tube down his throat stopped that.

That wasn’t good.

He tried not to freak out, but that failed.

“Calm down or I’m gonna have to sedate you again Steel”

Vespa was above him again, and her face was stern.

Other voices were around him, Rita and Jet were talking at the end of the bed, and Buddy was on the other side of him trying to keep him calm

He couldn’t hear Nureyev.

“Shit- Steel if you don’t stop moving you’re gonna fuck up your throat and I don’t wanna deal with the complaining.”

He tried to stop moving but everything hurt and he needed to run he needed to make sure Nureyev was safe he needed to-

The world went dark.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buddy was happy she finally got Peter to sleep in his bed for a few hours.

Juno looked… terrified, hurting, and scared beyond any way she could describe.

Everyone looked tired.

Her Vespa was clearly worried even, which scared her more saying her outward hate of the detective.

Vespa motioned for everyone to leave, keeping her head down.

Buddy walked over to her once Rita and Jet had left the small medbay, holding her face in one hand and wrapping the other around her, gently tilting up the medics head so she could see her loves eyes.

“Shit, Bud I-“

There were tears in her medics eyes, and Buddy knew that she wasn’t telling them the whole story or situation.

“He’s strong, Vespa, he will be okay”

He needs to be.

Vespa rested her head for a moment on the other woman’s chest, keeping her close, and for just a moment they stayed like that.

“He’s- he’s really bad off, Bud”

She knew, of course, that her lover didn’t hate Juno, or Peter, for that matter, but the whole situation had taken Vespa’s guard down completely it seemed.

Many nights they talked about it, getting Vespa to try and trust them, and Buddy also spent time pointing out the ways he showed his affection towards people, to point out how the lady would make sure to get Rita’s snacks whenever he was planetside, and how he would help Jet whenever he needed it.

Vespa thought about the times he would sit with her, when her eyes darted back and forth and everything was too much and the screaming wouldn’t stop, how he would engage her in conversation as much as he could, or play music, trying to remind her that she wasn’t alone and that she was real.

After a moment, Vespa pulled back, and walking back over to Juno.

“I uh- gotta take this out. He should be able to breathe now”

Buddy nodded and rested a hand on Juno’s knee, careful not to get in the way and to not look, she wasn’t squeamish by any means, but seeing Juno like this…

“You should sleep, Bud, I’m gonna stay with Steel for a bit.”

She looked at her lover, who was now washing her hands in the sink, she looked tired and scared.

“I think you need it more than I do, my love, why don’t you rest on the cot for a while, and that way I’ll still be here with you?”

Vespa nodded, walking over to Buddy and pushing her face into the captain’s neck, almost purring like a content cat, before laying on the cot, her love close enough to protect.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet did not want to think about this.

He had dealt with his own struggles of addiction, he even wished to partake in those habits now, Buddy had saved him.

Now, he had more people to help him, and he cared about them each.

Juno Steel, one lady who Jet was very protective of due to the vulnerability he’s seen Juno show, was in danger.

And Rita, his friend whom he held closer than most, was very upset about this.

The short lady had spent the larger part of the past forty-eight hours pacing around the room they had begun to share, mostly for convince and comfort, crying, eventually wearing herself from said crying and sleeping, or trying to keep herself calm enough to calm Jet down after he was hit by a nightmare in the few hours of sleep he got.

This was bringing up less than pleasant memories for him as well.

Seeing Juno in that bed, so small and sick, after one pill, shook Jet to his core.

Seeing Juno so sick from what others gave him made him angry.

The nightmare was about M’Tendere, as many were since their death.

Rita laid on top of him like a blanket, something she had discovered worked to ground him after a few weeks together on the ship.

He wrapped his arms around her, they were both in distress, and the least they could do was be there for each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juno did not wake up for four days.

Peter refused to leave his side for all but 8 hours.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juno woke to a weight on his side.

He tried to move his head to look, but unlike last time, there was no tube down his throat, only a plastic oxygen mask on his face.

Trying to move wasn’t working either, one hand was thoroughly trapped under whatever, more so whoever, was using his hip as a pillow, and the other was connected to wires with needles in it.

Ah.

He was in the medbay.

“Steel, you finally up? Not gonna flip out and hurt yourself again?”

Vespa was talking quietly, probably not to wake whoever was sleeping on his side.

He nodded, the mask moving uncomfortably on his face and it was then he realized he had a tube in his nose as well.

Vespa moved quickly, gentle more so than he thought, pulling the mask off his face, checking that he could still breathe, and slowly removing the tube that was in his nose, a very, very, uncomfortable sensation.

Breathing was still hard, so Vespa put some more tubes up his nose, despite his complaints.

“Steel, you’ll be fine, less uncomfortable the other, it’s just gonna sit in your nostrils, calm down, I gotta keep you breathing or your boyfriends gonna be mad, and so will the captain.”

He let her do it.

When she finally was done poking and prodding him, he looked at whoever was laying on him.

Nureyev.

He looked like shit, his black hair was greasy and he was wearing one of Juno’s shirts, and a pair of leggings Rita had bought him.

It made Juno’s heartbreak.

“He’s sat vigil in here for days, so figured we’d let him sleep.”

He looked back at Vespa, hell she looked exhausted too, her eyes were deep and sad, wearing a sweater Juno had knit for her, and jeans that she’d always had.

“Call if you need anything, I’ll let you rest but uh, sure everyone will wanna come see you soon.”

She stalked towards the door, and he felt an odd pang of affection for her.

“Thanks, Vespa”

She smiled and he swore for a second that she looked almost relieved.

“No problem Steel, just… don’t do this again.”

Some time passed, and he was able to wiggle his arm out from under Peter, running his hand through the thief’s hair.

“Mmph-“

Peter was making noises in his sleep, and it took a lot of what Juno had not to laugh, god, he loved this man.

“-uno?”

Peter was looking up, with bleary eyes, and part of Juno felt guilty, his eyes were puffy and red, clearly crying before he fell asleep.

“Hey, sleepyhead”

It took Peter a moment to process, he was clearly overtired, but when he finally processed who was talking to him, his eyes filled with a bright color, with a hint of worry left in them.

“Juno, oh, my love, you’re awake.”

Peter looked like he was about to cry, and he shot up from where he was sitting, likely uncomfortably, and he kissed Juno’s face in any place he could reach, and before long, Juno felt tears that weren’t his own on his face.

“Baby, babe, stop”

Peter looked vaguely like a wounded animal at being told to stop loving his lady, the lady whom he thought would die in his arms.

“Nureyev, baby, I’m okay, I’m okay baby, I’m here”

Juno held his face so gently, wiping the tears that were staining his perfect skin.

“I’m sorry I scared you baby”

Peter pulled away from him, sitting on the bed next to him, slipping on the mask of Ransom.

“My dear I am sorry you were so poorly and I couldn’t do anything I just-“

Juno sat up carefully, and leaned forward, grabbing Nureyevs face.

“Baby, it’s ok to be scared and sad, it’s alright”

Peter fell against Juno’s chest, careful not to jostle him too much and not to hurt him.

Juno wrapped his arms around Peter’s back, holding him close.

“I was- I was so scared, you- you were-“

Juno shushed him, the sound of Peter crying hurt his heart, and he was sure Vespa would explain when she got back.

A knock on the door, probably the others, Peter sat up, quickly donning his mask again, just before the door swung open to reveal the rest of the crew, Rita running towards Juno’s bed.

“Oh Mista steel I was so worried and I-“

Juno opened his arms, and Rita carefully climbed onto the bed, where Ransom had evacuated for just this purpose.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Rita.”

She escaped his hug, carefully wiping her tears and nose on her sweater.

“Oh Mista Steel it’s alright I just.. it felt too much like ol times for a bit, but Mista Jet helped a bit but I was still real worried cause Miss Doctor Vespa said-“

Just then, Buddy and Vespa came into view, gently cutting Rita off.

“Why don’t we let my Vespa explain that, dear?”

Rita nodded and slid off the bed, pushing Peter back onto it, while Buddy sat on the opposite side.

“The sola was laced.”

Juno cringed, trying to look away from them, ashamed and embarrassed, but Buddy (and the tubes in his nose) kept him looking at the crew, at his family.

“We- we can talk about that later, though, uh, the point is is that you had a tear in your stomach and you- you flatlined at one point”

Peter looked away from him, and Juno reached and grabbed his hand, it was scary, yeah, but he was asleep, and Peter had to see it.

“I had to intubate and you woke up at one point and I had to sedate you, it was bad, really bad.. heh”

Buddy held her hand, and he looked up to see Jet had a hand on Rita’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t- I didn’t mean to”

Vespa sighed and sat next to Buddy on the bed, closer than he had been to her while conscious.

“I know, but you’re gonna need to be more careful for a while, you’re stomach is healing, you’ll make a full recovery.”

He smiled and thanked her again, and after a short time, it was decided that he could probably go back to his quarters, mostly so that Peter would actually sleep but no one said that, with the proper equipment and supervision.

After everyone else had left, it was just Juno and his love again, and it was even more obvious how tired he was now.

“Nureyev, baby, when’s the last time you slept in an actual bed? I was out for four days, please tell me you actually slept during that time?”

Peter avoided his gaze, fiddling with his fingers, almost moving them as a fidget, something they’d tried to get him to stop doing.

“Babe?”

Juno was worried about Peter, he looked pale and thin, more so than usual, and the way he held himself was one that usually was reserved for when the thief was in pain, hunched over, his perfect posture gone.

“Juno I-“

The lady could tell his love felt guilty, though he couldn’t understand why.

“Baby, I know you were worried but… I’m okay now, and you know that not sleeping, and sitting in that chair for so long makes your pain worse, why didn’t you let someone else sit with me?”

The thief looked exhausted, leaning his head in his hands.

“I couldn’t simply leave you, Juno, I needed to be there-”   
  
Juno sighed, truthfully the lady himself was exhausted, the nose tubes had been removed, as were most of the IVs, save the antibiotics Vespa didn’t trust him to take on his own.

“C’mere”

Juno opened his arms, and after a moment of hesitation, his thief shuffled into the open arms, still stiff in his form.

“I’m sorry”

The thief was uncharacteristically quiet, his voice shaky, and you can tell he had wrecked it from crying.

“Baby you didn’t… you didn’t do anything wrong, just, please take care of yourself too, I know I was sick but I don’t like seeing you hurt”

Peter rested his head on the lady’s chest, his chest was still bare, years of scars exposed from many things to Peter, they only made Juno more beautiful, but his heart still ached at his perfect love’s suffering.

He reached his arm across Juno, running slim fingers against the scars, both self-inflicted and those from many syringes that had entered it.

The ones from his years partying were the ones Peter hated the most right now.

Juno sighed, gently moving his love’s hand from the arm, and cradling his face and meeting red-rimmed eyes, glistening with guilt and relief.

He pulled him closer, feeling warm breath on his skin was grounding, he was exhausted and the shame was setting in.

“Let’s just get some sleep, baby, we can talk more tomorrow”

After a few moments of silence and Juno had assumed the thief was asleep, a few more moments and he was almost asleep.

“Juno I- I thought I was going to lose you when I just got you back, you died and I was scared”

Peter was crying, holding him tightly as he could without hurting him.

“I love you, Juno.” 

No matter how many nights they spent together or how many times he said it, making love in their room, or simply staring into the eyes of the other it would never stop making the lady’s heart flutter.

“I love you too, Nureyev.”

It didn’t take long for the thief’s breathing to even out, followed shortly by Juno’s own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buddy checked on them the next morning, knowing they wouldn’t make it to breakfast, and thought of her own love suffering when she found out how ill Buddy was, how hurt Peter was.

She put it away for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is haunted-by-catholic-guilt!!


End file.
